


Baby it's cold outside

by CrowsAce



Series: 31 Days of festive angst [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seasonal, festive, one shots, tw alcohol, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, tw: alcohol/food mention, song ficLet me know if I miss any tags
Series: 31 Days of festive angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, non-con drug use, tw: alcohol/food mention, song fic
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

“But baby it's cold outside.” 

Roman shivered as the other's voice washed over him, so warm and inviting.

“I really can’t stay.” He replied, walking towards the door, he had been here long enough, longer than he had planned.

A hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him away from the door and back into the house, into the lounge where a fire crackled and lit up the room. 

"But baby its cold outside."

Hands gently pushed down on his shoulders forcing him to sit down, the hands left him for but a moment before coming back and holding out a drink, hesitantly he took it.

Brandy, Roman couldn't resist. The beverage warmed him up from the inside out, but there was something…  _ wrong. _

"Say… what's in this drink?" He slurred.

Why was he slurring, he stood up and stumbled over to the window, looking out he could see that the sky was already starting to darken despite not being that late, snow was coming down heavy and had already started settling thickly on the ground. He had to get out.

Arms wound around his wasit, a face pressing into his neck, a smile against his skin.

"Come on darling, there no cabs to be had out there, you might as well stay." The voice purred, as his head began to spin.

The swaying motion of their bodies wasn't helping.

Roman tried to pull away, but his efforts were weak and barely felt by the other. 

Suddenly he was being picked up, the motion making his head spin even more, he cried out and tried to protest but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth, words unable to form.

_ Please, I really can't stay. _

Roman could barely focus on where they were going as he was carried away from the window, and from the warm fire of the longue.

It seemed to be only seconds and yet forever before he was being set down on something soft.

Things around him seemed to swirl and blur together, his gaze unable to settle on anything, it was all making him feel so dizzy and sick.

Then  _ he  _ was standing over him, his features seemed to swirl and melt together, the smile on his face - the one that was normally warm and confident - was distorted now. 

This version of the smile was probably the most truest he had ever seen from  _ him. _

Roman could only whine, and try to turn away from the other’s form closing down on him. 

Lips trailed down his jaw, his skin burning and bubling as he went.

_ I ought to say no no no! _

The other chuckled, the sound sweet to his ears, "Mind if I move in closer?"

His legs were brought up around the others waist as he began grinding against him.

Roman began pushing weakly at the other's chest, his wrists were instantly captured and pinned above him.  _ At least i'm gonna say that I tried.  _

His skin burned and boiled as the others calloused hands roamed over his body, clothes were swiftly removed, exposing him to the others eyes,  _ god _ , why did he agree to come here, he should have known better! 

He turned his head away, his eyes found the window where he could see that it was even darker now, how long had he been here?

"I simply… must go." He slurred, sounding almost reasonable as if the other wasn't about to force him against his will.

Perhaps the drugs was stopping his mind from fully processing what was happening.

"Baby, it's cold outside." The voice responded, just as reasonable. Teeth sank into soft flesh.

Roman gasped in pain, tears filling in his eyes.

"The answer is no." He said softly, as  _ if _ the other had even asked.

"But, baby, it's cold outside."  _ He  _ said again, tongue coming out to lick away the blood before moving along to add more marks.

  
  


It was really starting to pick up out there now, he had better leave if he wants to get back to the safety of his home before it gets truly bad.

"Look out the window at that storm." The voice whispered into his ear, still trying to convince him to stay,  _ as if he hadn't already taken away his choice.  _

With effort, Roman rolled his head back around, the others face was still distorted, and moving far to close to him.

Roman closed his eyes against the sight,  _ against the feeling,  _ of lips pressing against his. 

A hand on his jaw, there to help force his mouth open so the other can slide in his tongue. Roman thought he may throw up as the probing appendage slithered around in his mouth.

When the other pulled away, his breath fanned over Roman's face, he could smell traces of the brandy and mince pies the other had eaten earlier.  _ He shouldn't have had that brandy _ .

"Gosh your lips are delicious." He breathed.

  
  


Roman whimpered, "I've got to get home."

"Baby, you'll freeze out there." The voice sounded so concerned, as if they actually cared for him, Roman was sure that if the other truly did care for him  _ then this wouldn't be happening. _

"Say, lend me a coat." He almost joked, he honestly meant it. He couldn't be in this situation, it  _ couldn't _ be real, it couldn't be serious. He just wanted to go home.

The other laughed, the sound so warm and kind, grated on him like nails on a chalkboard, "It's up to your knees out there." 

  
  


Roman started screaming, the sound was quickly smothered by the others mouth, but he didn't stop screaming as the other rammed into him.

No prep and no lube, it hurt so much.

But the other's pace remained rough and soon even began moving in him with ease, his blood working as the lubrication he desperately needed. 

The other pulled his face away yet again, eyes piercing into his, maybe it was the drugs but Roman was sure he could see  _ pure  _ hate and love swirling around the others eyes as they stared him down.

"How can you do this thing to me?" He mumbled accusingly, as if Roman was to blame for what was happening.

Was he?

Was this all his fault? 

He didn't do anything he would consider to be encouraging to this sort of behaviour, he was only here because  _ all  _ his friends agreed to come over. But when he was the first -  _ and only -  _ person to arrive he did consider leaving, but that seemed rude especially when the other offered him a mince pie and some egg nog - he was a sucker for that festive stuff.

The bite marks along his jaw, throat and collar bones throbbed painfully, "Theres bound to be talk tomorrow." He warned, the others will see him and question him, they may not have came over but they knew he was there.

He wouldn't lie.

He'd tell them he didn't want this. 

  
  


But there must have been something he was missing, there was a glint in the other's eyes that he couldn't quite place.

The other tutted as he picked up his pace, hands gripping onto the other's waist with a bruising force. His tone was mocking as he said "Think of my life-long sorrow, If you got pneumonia and  _ died. _ " 

A shiver ran down his spine, fear settling in now, moving in next to the dulled horror that had always been there, but was slowly building up as the drugs worked its way through his system.

"I really can't stay." He whispered, his voice trembling with emotions his mind couldn't fully process.

"Get over that hold out." He responded, a growl in his voice as quickened his pace, so close to release. 

Roman moaned in response, he couldn't help as his body eagerly responded, the other was constantly hitting that area inside him that was driving him closer to the edge he blamed it on the drugs giving him less control, maybe even on the fact it had been some time since he had last been intimate on someone. 

He let his head roll to the side again, unfocused gaze back on the window, watching the snow fell. Tears continued to fall even as he came, cum spraying out against both their stomachs. Then suddenly  _ he's  _ cumming, filling Roman to the brim full of his warm seed.

With a smirk he leant down pressed a gentle kiss against to his cheek.

"Baby it's cold outside."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I decided to start a 31 days of festive angst <3 if anyone wants to recommend a prompt head on over to my tumblr elegantcrowsace and send me the prompt and pairings if you have any~
> 
> Secondly this chapter was a little different, I couldn't think of a pairing, I just knew I wanted to make Roman angst lmao so decided to try with making the second character as ambiguous as possible. I'm curious to know who you invision it to be with Roman in this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I decided to start a 31 days of festive angst <3 if anyone wants to recommend a prompt head on over to my tumblr elegantcrowsace and send me the prompt and pairings if you have any~
> 
> Secondly this chapter was a little different, I couldn't think of a pairing, I just knew I wanted to make Roman angst lmao so decided to try with making the second character as ambiguous as possible. I'm curious to know who you invision it to be with Roman in this chapter?


End file.
